Moments et OS - couples Fairy Tail
by Loulou9398
Summary: Moments entre les couples de Fairy Tail après le chapitre 545.
1. Gajevy

La nuit commençait à tomber. La joie que le dernier combat soit terminé, si difficile fut-il, continuait encore mais la fatigue des derniers événements commençait également à se faire sentir.

Chacun s'embrassait, se sautait dans les bras, s'interpellait en étant heureux de se retrouver, sain et sauf. Les blessés étaient soignés. D'autres cherchaient encore leurs amis. Les ennemis d'autrefois étaient désormais des alliés, des amis...

Gajeel s'était un peu éloigné, le temps de retrouver ces esprits quelques minutes. Il regarda ses bras, son torse et se rendit soudainement compte des blessures qu'ils avaient. Cela ne lui avait pas fait mal jusqu'à présent. Prenant peu à peu conscience de son corps, il sentait désormais que chacun de ses muscles était endolori et se sentait plus fatigué que jamais.

« Pas de blessure grave », pensa-t-il. « Mais je risque de mettre quelques semaines à m'en remettre quand-même ».

Lily était parti chercher de l'eau et de la nourriture pour lui et il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir laisser un peu seul. L'exceed avait rapidement compris ce besoin.

C'était étrange : ce sentiment d'être si heureux que le combat soit terminé et de retrouver ses amis mêlé à un besoin intense d'être seul quelques instants. Il avait pensé y rester cette fois-ci. Il avait ressenti pendant quelques heures que ce combat serait peut-être le dernier pour lui et qu'il fallait qu'il donne tout ce qu'il avait... au moins pour la sauver... elle.

« Levy... », chuchota-t-il.

Le souvenir de ce sentiment qu'il puisse la perdre à jamais lui revint d'un coup et il grimaçât au souvenir que cela aurait pu se réaliser.

Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance auprès de Zera, il était persuadé d'être mort. Le seul fait d'imaginer qu'il pourrait la revoir et que les espoirs et rêves qu'il avait les concernant tous les deux puissent se réaliser l'avait, certes, effrayé quelques instants mais, très vite, l'impatience de lui confirmer toutes ses attentes et ses espoirs avait repris le dessus et il attendait désormais de pouvoir se retrouver seul, avec elle.

Afin d'éloigner ses pensées négatives et un peu plus ce sentiment qu'il avait failli ne plus jamais la revoir, il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle. Juste pour se rassurer de nouveau et être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Elle se trouvait un peu plus loin, dans les bras de Lucy. Elle avait été blessée lors du combat, ses habits étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits et son visage semblait marqué par les événements des jours précédents, comme si elle avait trop pleuré. Mais, malgré cela, elle était rayonnante et étonnamment, il la trouva plus belle et plus attirante que jamais.

Il resta encore quelques minutes à la fixer, de loin, ne prêtant pas attention aux cris de joie et aux embrassades autour de lui, comme s'il avait besoin de ce temps pour prendre réellement conscience que ce qui était arrivé précédemment était vrai et qu'il était bien de retour, pour un moment il espérait. Il soupira de soulagement.

Comme si elle avait senti le poids de son regard sur elle, elle se tourna soudain vers lui.

Plusieurs dizaines de mètres les séparaient et la foule autour d'eux se faisait de plus en plus dense mais elle ne détourna pas le regard un seul instant. Elle lui sourit. Son visage était rayonnant et la tristesse ou la fatigue qui étaient présentes sur ce dernier quelques instants auparavant, disparurent subitement.

Gajeel eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Ce sourire, ce regard plein de bonheur tourné vers lui. Une immense chaleur l'envahit et il se sentit soudainement très lourd. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé pour elle au moment où il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir lui revinrent soudainement. Il pensait tellement toutes ces choses qu'il avait dite à ce moment mais elles avaient été prononcées avec le désespoir qu'elles ne se réaliseraient sûrement jamais. Maintenant, ces phrases lui revenaient à l'esprit avec la possibilité, même infime, que ses rêves pourraient se réaliser, qu'il pourrait continuer de la voir tous les jours, lui parler, sentir son parfum lorsqu'elle approchait de lui, voir son sourire lorsqu'elle lui parlait.

Le seul fait d'imaginer qu'il pourrait à nouveau lui prendre la main, essayer de faire encore des efforts pour qu'elle l'accepte malgré son passé ou les erreurs qu'il avait commise précédemment... Tout cela lui paraissait soudain comme le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait lui faire. Il lui sembla, un instant, qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Tout en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux, il lui fait la promesse de continuer à faire des efforts, de chercher à se rapprocher de l'homme qui pourrait la rendre heureuse et la chérir, tous les jours, de se faire pardonner pour tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire ou dire autrefois.

Comme si elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Gajeel, Levy s'approcha de lui sans arrêter de le regarder.

Une fois la distance entre eux réduite, et sans prononcer aucune parole, elle le pris dans les bras avec une intensité et une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle paraissait si heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.

Ce fut comme un barrage qui cédait d'un seul coup et le flot des émotions qui l'envahit lui coupa le souffle un instant.

Il la serra à son tour dans les bras et la chaleur de son corps et de sa présence lui procura des sensations nouvelles et un apaisement très soudain. Il avait envie que ce moment dure encore et que ce sentiment perdure pour toujours. Il se sentait serein et rassuré comme si le fait qu'elle le touche pouvait le soigner de tous ses maux.

Elle releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

Son visage contrastait tellement avec celui qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt au moment où il était sur le point de mourir. Il avait tout tenter pour la rassurer sur le fait que ce n'était de la mort dont il avait peur mais du fait qu'il ne la revoit plus jamais mais elle avait eu l'air tout autant désespérée que lui en cet instant.

Et maintenant... Elle était tellement belle, son corps serré contre le sien, ses frêles bras entourant son torse avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait avoir après des jours de combat intense, les larmes de joie et de fatigue qui coulaient sur son visage, ses grands yeux noisette qui brillaient à la lumière du crépuscule...

« Levy... », souffla-t-il ;

Elle ne répondit pas mais sourit encore davantage.

Il fut pris d'une envie irrépressible de la serrer encore davantage dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, tout de suite, sans attendre.

Mais il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'eux et il ne voulait partager ces moments qu'avec elle.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart de la foule, derrière un bâtiment presque en ruine.

Surprise par ce geste, Levy s'adossa au mur de pierre et lui jeta un regard à la fois interrogateur et inquiet. Il était rare qu'il prenne autant d'initiative.

Et maintenant qu'il était seul avec elle... que faire ? Il n'avait pas d'expérience en la matière et se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait toujours.

Levy le regardait avec un grande intensité, presque avec impatience.

Il plaça sa main droite contre sa joue. Le contact était doux et chaud malgré le gant qu'il portait. Il inspira et sentit son parfum. Un parfum qu'il connaissait au combien et le lui faisait battre le cœur très fort chaque fois qu'il le sentait. Cela lui donna le courage d'aller au bout du geste qu'il allait faire.

Il se pencha et approcha doucement son visage du sien. Il sentit son souffle près de sa bouche et eut une seconde d'hésitation. Après tout, en avait-elle envie autant que lui ?

Le regard déterminé et peut-être lasse de ses hésitations, Levy enlaça soudainement son cou et prit finalement l'initiative la première.

Dès que ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes et que leurs souffles furent mêlés, il fut certain que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

Si le début de leur baiser fut hésitant, ce dernier devint rapidement plus fougueux. Il sentit qu'elle entrouvrait légèrement sa bouche et il passa alors sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit encore davantage sa bouche et leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre.

« Que c'est bon... », pensa-t-il.

Emporté par ce baiser tant attendu, il déplaça la main restant contra sa joue sur son cou et l'autre descendit vers sa taille.

Elle plaça ses mains dans ses cheveux, essayant de réduire encore davantage la distance se trouvant entre eux.

Souhaitant la même chose, il la souleva alors contre le mur pour que leurs visages soient encore plus prêts et que leur baiser dure encore davantage.

Gémissant de surprise et d'impatience, Levy enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Elle ne pèse vraiment rien », pensa-t-il.

Au bout de quelques instants, il s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait les joues et la bouche encore rouges de ce baiser intense et semblait parfaitement comblée.

Elle lui sourit.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ça », souffla-t-elle, un peu timide, en détournant les yeux.

Lui aussi. Il avait simplement essayé de ne pas y penser. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans la guilde, qu'elle lui avait parlé et s'était comportée avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé, cette idée s'était peu à peu immiscée en lui.

Elle était brillante, intelligente, gentille, douce... Si bonne avec tout le monde. Comment aurait-il pu envisager un instant qu'elle pense à lui comme ça ? Lui qui avait vécu toutes ces années dans la violence et la haine des autres mais également de soi.

Progressivement, elle avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'il s'aime à nouveau et qu'il envisage un avenir serein et sans peur.

Sa bonté et son pardon l'avaient sauvé.

Il se demanda alors si elle en avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu conscience.

Elle était toujours contre lui et il sentait son cœur battre très fort. Est-ce que le sien battait également si fort ?Ses mains étaient désormais placées sous ses cuisses, de sorte à la retenir contre lui et les jambes de Levy étaient toujours enroulées autour de sa taille.

Prenant soudainement conscience de cette position équivoque, ils se mirent à rougir tous les deux. Il la posa délicatement sur le sol.

Avait-elle conscience de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui ?

Il eut envie de lui faire connaître toutes les choses qu'il avait dans son esprit et il avait envie de lui faire partager ses sentiments qui le troublaient depuis quelques temps déjà.

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois qu'il ne la regardait plus de la même manière. Il se surprenait à respirer son parfum quand il était près d'elle, à l'observer quand elle ne le regardait pas... Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle approchait de lui ou lorsqu'il l'entendait rire.

Cette année au conseil et leur travail commun n'avait fait que renforcer ces sentiments, leur proximité et leur complicité se faisant de plus en plus grande, le temps passant.

Il aurait tué pour elle. Il avait tué pour elle.

« Levy... Je... », commença-t-il.

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire combien elle était importante pour lui, ni par où commencer. Dans sa tête, tout sonnait juste et tout paraissait clair. Maintenant qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, il se sentait idiot.

« Gajeel... Je voulais juste te dire... Tout ce que tu m'as dit quand... enfin tu sais, quand j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre pour toujours... », dit-elle, la tête baissée.

Les phrases qu'il avait prononcées à ce moment-là lui revinrent à l'esprit. Cela lui avait alors paru très facile de dire ce qu'il ressentait car il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Il n'attendait rien de sa part en retour. Il avait juste besoin de la rassurer et de se rassurer avant une mort certaine. Il voulait simplement qu'elle sache avant qu'il ne disparaisse à jamais. Il voulait qu'elle ait une vie heureuse, même sans lui.

A ce souvenir, il sentit qu'il rougissait encore plus.

« Est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment ? Je veux dire... Est-ce que tu as dit tout ça seulement pour que je ne vienne pas avec toi ? », demanda-t-elle.

Il fut surpris. Est-ce qu'elle doutait des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle ? Est-ce que, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, il aurait pu lui faire comprendre le contraire ?

Il s'écarta d'elle, incrédule.

« Quoi ? Tu crois... Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu te dire des choses pareilles sans les penser réellement ? ».

Il secoua la tête et se renfrogna. Elle le connaissait si mal que ça ?

Elle paraissait ennuyée d'avoir posé cette question.

« Levy... Tu crois vraiment, me connaissant, que je serai capable de mentir sur les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi? Tu crois que je pourrais dire à la fille dont je suis fou amoureux des choses capables de la blesser ? », ajouta-t-il, légèrement plus agressif.

Il se rendit alors compte des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Levy écarquilla les yeux.

« Dont je suis fou amoureux ? » répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il détourna le regard. Jamais il n'avait autant dévoilé ce qu'il pensait ou ce qu'il ressentait à une personne. Jamais il ne s'était ouvert à un autre être humain que depuis ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Cela le rendait très vulnérable et lui faisait peur.

Levy pris son visage en coupe entre ses mains et le força à la regarder de nouveau.

« Gajeel... Je suis tellement heureuse. »

Des larmes coulaient de nouveau le long de ses joues.

« Tu ne sais donc pas ? Je t'aime aussi », ajouta-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Tellement... ».

Alors, elle l'aimait aussi ? De la même manière que lui ?

Heureux comme jamais, il sourit et enfouit son visage dans son cou et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans la blesser.

Il ne pouvait rien ajouter tant l'émotion pour lui était intense. Ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient, comme si tout son corps relâchait une pression accumulée depuis si longtemps.

Pourquoi avait-il eu peur de ces sentiments auparavant ? C'était si bon de se savoir aimer et d'aimer en retour.

« Merci » chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.

« Idiot » lui répondit-elle contre son cou.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, ne sachant pas si cela avait duré quelques minutes ou des heures.

Quand ils firent de nouveau attention à ce qui les entouraient, la nuit était complètement tombée et beaucoup de leurs amis étaient partis dormir, prendre une douche ou encore fêter la victoire.

Il lui prit la main, ce qui lui parut alors le geste le plus naturel du monde.

« Viens. Allons fêter cette victoire ensemble avec nos amis, nous aussi », lui dit-il, le plus sérieusement possible.

Elle le regarda, lui sourit et n'ajouta rien. Ce moment était parfait, comme dans un rêve. Ils avaient désormais leu vie devant eux et elle en était sûre : ils la passeraient désormais côte à côte et pour toujours en connaissant les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.


	2. Nalu

Lucy, Erza, Grey, Natsu et Happy rentraient d'une mission pour laquelle ils avaient été engagés, voilà une semaine.

Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans Magnolia et à rejoindre la guilde.

\- « Quelle déception... », se lamenta Lucy, le visage sombre.

\- « Encore une fois », rajouta Grey, l'air abattu.

Les trois autres n'ajoutèrent rien mais ces sentiments étaient partagés. Tous les cinq avaient l'air dépité. La mission avait été un échec total et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils n'avaient obtenu aucune récompense ou compensation.

Il faut dire que le document qu'ils devaient récupérer et pour lequel ils devaient être payés avait été détruit dans l'action. Leur commanditaire n'avait pas du tout apprécié la situation et les avait congédiés sans plus d'attention.

\- « C'est de votre faute... Encore une fois », dit soudain Erza, froidement, en s'adressant à Natsu et Grey. « Si vous vous comportiez un peu plus comme des camarades et un peu moins comme des personnes en perpétuelle compétition, nous pourrions rentrer avec au moins un récompense de temps en temps ».

Cela faisait la deuxième mission en moins d'un mois pour laquelle ils rentraient bredouille à cause d'un conflit entre eux.

Natsu marchait quelques pas derrière eux, en compagnie de Happy, sans avoir l'air de prêter attention à ce qu'Erza pouvait raconter.

Cette dernière s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers lui.

\- « Natsu, tu m'écoutes ? Ne m'oblige pas à te faire comprendre le problème par la force ».

Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Lucy s'écria :

\- « Regardez ! Comme c'est beau ».

Ils venaient d'arriver dans la rue principale, qui menait à la guilde. Cette dernière était décorée par des centaines de lumières, de bougies et de guirlandes rouges, vertes et dorées. L'artère principale brillait de mille feux.

\- « C'est vrai. J'avais complètement oublié : demain, c'est la veille de Noël » expliqua Erza, ayant subitement oublié sa colère.

Lucy se sentit soudain triste. Demain, c'est le 24 décembre. Déjà. Elle avait pourtant pensé qu'il lui restait quelques jours pour préparer ce qu'elle avait imaginé. En plus, elle rentrait une nouvelle fois sans argent supplémentaire. Elle avait tout juste de quoi payer son loyer du mois.

\- « Tu ne viens pas avec nous à la guilde ? On va au moins boire un coup pour notre retour », lui demanda Grey.

\- « Non merci. Je n'en ai pas trop envie », dit Lucy. Elle se retourna vers eux en essayant d'afficher un sourire sincère : « et puis, j'ai des choses à faire chez moi, pour Noël, je veux dire ».

Ils la regardèrent partir, seule, vers chez elle, dans les rues éclairées par les lumières des festivités.

La veille de Noël... Cela faisait plusieurs fois maintenant qu'elle y assistait avec ses amis depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la guilde.

Mais cette année, tout semblait différent. Les gens avaient changé, s'étaient mis en couple. Après tout, le 24 décembre, il s'agit d'un moment que l'on passe avec... son petit-ami normalement.

Elle se remémora la veille de Noël qu'ils avaient passé chez elle et le jeu qu'Erza les avait obligé à jouer. Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Mais c'était différent, chacun d'eux était alors célibataire.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Natsu qui ne l'étaient pas.

\- « Natsu... », pensa-t-elle.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort.

Il était son ami mais beaucoup dans la guilde considéraient qu'ils étaient en couple finalement. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'en réalité, les gens en couple ne se comportent pas comme ça entre eux.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre ? L'ambiguïté existante entre eux lui était devenue de plus en plus difficile à supporter. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient désormais entourés de couples et qu'elle en éprouvait un peu de jalousie.

Gajeel et Levy attendaient un enfant. Ils l'avaient appris il y a quelques temps déjà et le ventre de son amie était désormais bien rond. La naissance était prévue pour le printemps.

Grey et Juvia avaient officialisé leur relation. Même si Grey était très pudique à ce sujet, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur leurs sentiments réciproques.

Erza et Jellal ne se cachaient pas non plus.

« Est-ce qu'il ne reste que moi ? », pensa-t-elle. « Lucy, calme tes hormones » ajouta-t-elle pour elle.

Elle détestait avoir ce genre de pensées, se sentir jalouse des autres et de leur bonheur. Elle était réellement heureuse pour ses amis et cela la chagrinait de ne pas être moins égoïste à ce sujet.

Elle repensa à Natsu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour lui? Cette question revenait sans cesse depuis plusieurs mois dans son esprit. Était-ce une simple amitié ou plus encore ?

Au fond d'elle-même, elle connaissait la réponse mais il lui semblait très dur de se l'avouer et cela, en grande partie parce qu'elle doutait de ce que lui pouvait ressentir à son sujet.

L'argent qu'elle pensait pouvoir gagner lors de leur mission, elle pensait principalement l'utiliser pour lui acheter un cadeau pour Noël et pourquoi pas quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre ce qu'elle ressent à son égard.

Elle lui avait fait suffisamment d'allusions ces derniers temps et elle avait eu l'impression d'être parfois très explicite sur ses sentiments mais rien n'avait fait. Natsu ne relevait rien et restait le même : uniquement intéressé par la compétition avec ses camarades et sa recherche d'être le plus fort.

L'équipe qu'il avait constitué à son entrée dans la guilde s'était d'ailleurs peu à peu disloquée depuis la fin de la bataille contre Zeleph. Il était parti en mission seulement avec Happy, à plusieurs reprises, depuis leur retour de la quête de 100 ans et la mission pour laquelle ils venaient de rentrer était la première qu'il faisait ensemble depuis des mois.

Cette distance la dérangeait et commençait à l'obséder.

Demain, c'était la veille de Noël et elle n'avait toujours pas trouver d'idée pour lui faire un cadeau.

Bredouille, elle décida finalement de rentrer chez elle. Le froid était intense à cette heure et la nuit commençait à tomber.

« Les boutiques sont en train de fermer », constata-t-elle. « On verra bien demain si j'arrive encore à trouver quelque chose ».

Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, Lucy remarqua que de la lumière filtrait sous la porte.

« Tiens, j'ai oublié d'éteindre la lumière en partant, l'autre jour ? ».

Elle ouvrit la porte et sursauta.

« Natsu ! » cria-t-elle, surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? ».

Comme autrefois, il était installé dans un de ses fauteuils et semblait avoir attendu son retour.

« Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez, avec Happy, de faire ça », ajouta-t-elle en enlevant son manteau et en posant son sac à dos. « D'ailleurs, où est Happy ? ».

Elle constata qu'il n'était pas présent, dans la pièce.

« Il est resté à la guilde » expliqua Natsu.

Il n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait tendu et préoccupé.

« Et toi? Tu n'y es pas ? ».

Elle avait posé ces questions sans oser se retourner. Elle avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux depuis quelques temps. Elle se sentait en colère, comme frustrée en sa présence et ça la rendait involontairement froide et agressive à son égard.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il continuait de l'observer avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, cela commença à la gêner et elle se sentit rougir.

Elle finit pas se retourner pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Je suis venu pour t'offrir ça », lui dit-il en lui tendant un petit sac en tissu noir.

Elle fut surprise et ne bougea pas. Un cadeau ? Pour elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Ouvre. », répondit-il, impassible.

Elle ne bougea pas. Ne sachant plus comment réagir. Elle s'était montrée si froide et distante avec lui ces derniers jours, comme si elle voulait lui faire payer le prix de sa frustration à elle.

Et maintenant, il lui faisait un cadeau.

« Noël, c'est dans deux jours », ajouta-t-elle, toujours sans bouger.

« Je sais. » « Mais je pense que c'est mieux que je te l'offre maintenant », ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

Il avait l'air préoccupé. Autant qu'elle finalement.

Elle prit le sac qui était posé sur la table, entre eux. C'était léger et pas plus grand que sa main.

Elle l'ouvrit.

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était la clef d'Aquarius. Il l'avait retrouvée. Pour elle.

Un flot d'émotion l'envahit et elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait eu avec cet esprit lui revinrent d'un seul coup et elle se rappela soudain combien elle lui avait manqué.

« Natsu, je... », commença-t-elle.

« C'est pour ça qu'on est parti, seuls, avec Happy ces derniers mois. Je voulais te l'offrir. Je savais qu'elle te tenait à cœur et quand tu m'as dit qu'elle avait été recréée et que tu voulais partir à sa recherche, j'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir », expliqua-t-il.

Elle était incapable de parler. Seules les larmes pouvaient, pour le moment, exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Alors c'était donc pour ça qu'il était parti sans elle pendant tout ce temps. C'était pour lui faire plaisir et non pas parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de partir en mission avec elle.

« J'ai cru... que tu ne voulais plus que l'on fasse équipe... », réussit-elle à dire, au bout de quelques secondes.

Il s'approcha enfin d'elle et la força à le regarder dans les yeux en retirant ses mains de son visage.

« Lucy, on est une équipe pour toujours. C'est que je t'ai dit. Pourquoi j'aurai changé d'avis ? » lui expliqua-t-il.

Il la serra dans ses bras. Son corps contre le sien était si chaud et accueillant. Lucy eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait fort. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras et elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure plus longtemps. Les contacts physiques avec Natsu étaient rares mais lui procuraient les mêmes sensations à chaque fois.

Au bout de quelques instants, il s'écarta.

« Je vais rentrer. Happy doit se demander ce que je fais ? » dit-il en rigolant.

Il tourna le dos à Lucy pour s'avancer vers la porte.

Lucy sentit comme une urgence, un besoin d'agir tout de suite sinon elle n'en aurait plus jamais le courage. Le bonheur d'avoir retrouver la clef d'Aquarius et les souvenirs engendrés par ce cadeau lui donnèrent soudain du courage.

Elle s'avança rapidement et l'enlaça par derrière.

« Natsu, s'il-te-plaît... Reste... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit Natsu se figer.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule ce soir », ajouta-t-elle.

« D'accord », répondit-il au bout de quelques instants, toujours sans se retourner.

« Je te prépare à manger ? », lui demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de lui et en essayant de sourire de nouveau ?

Il parut surpris mais accepta volontiers. Elle savait qu'il devait avoir faim. Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis leur départ ce matin et il commençait à être tard.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer à manger.

Natsu resta un moment debout, dans le salon, sans avoir l'air de trop savoir quoi faire puis il s'assit finalement dans le fauteuil, un air gêné sur son visage.

« Je l'ai peut-être un peu forcé », se demanda Lucy. « Je vais prendre une douche pendant que le riz cuit. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? ».

Natsu secoua la tête. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas une attitude naturel. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Pendant l'eau chaude coulait le long de son corps et de son visage, Lucy se demanda si elle n'avait pas un peu abusé de la situation en lui demandant de rester un peu plus. Est-ce qu'il s'était senti obligé ? Est-ce qu'il aura pris la fuite pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain ?

Lucy se dépêcha de se sécher puis de s'habiller, soudain inquiète de la situation.

Finalement, Natsu était toujours à la même place, dans la même position et n'avait pas pris la fuite.

« La situation devient vraiment étrange... », se dit Lucy, pour elle-même en vérifiant la cuisson du repas.

Elle se tourna vers Natsu.

\- « Tu peux prendre une douche pendant que je termine si tu veux », lui dit-elle.

Elle alla chercher une serviette propre et lui lança.

\- « Tiens ».

\- « D'accord » répondit Natsu en attrapant la serviette.

Elle pensa que cela permettrait peut-être de rendre la situation moins tendue et elle fut bizarrement soulagée de se retrouver un peu seule, le temps de réfléchir.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première que Natsu restait chez elle, prenait une douche chez elle ou encore rester dormir. Mais c'est vrai que Happy était toujours présent et qu'elle et Natsu avaient rarement eu des moments d'intimité.

\- « On se connaît depuis longtemps maintenant » pensa Lucy. « Il faut que j'arrive à détendre l'atmosphère ».

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à déposer le repas sur la table du salon, Natsu sortit de la salle de bain, avec seulement son pantalon. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés par la douche et des goûtes d'eau tombaient sur son torse nu. Il s'essuyait nonchalamment les cheveux avec la serviette et Lucy trouva alors qu'il était très attirant et terriblement beau.

\- « Pour la détente de l'atmosphère, il va falloir repasser... »pensa-t-elle en se sentant rougir. « Il fait exprès ou quoi ? Je parie qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte... », ajouta-t-elle, pour elle-même.

Du coin de l'œil, elle détailla les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le corps. Elles lui rappelèrent chaque bataille qu'ils avaient mené ensemble et tous les moments au cours desquels elle avait admiré son courage, sa ténacité et sa force.

Elle n'en fût que plus retournée.

\- « Le repas est prêt », dit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

Natsu s'assit sur le sol, près de la table.

\- « Chouette, ça a l'air bon, Lucy », s'exclama-t-il. « Dommage que Happy ne soit pas là pour en profiter ! ».

Il avait l'air d'avoir repris contenance et lui parlait maintenant comme avant.

Lucy se sentit soulagée et s'assit à son tour.

\- « Bon appétit », dit-elle en riant.

La soirée se passa finalement normalement et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils se remémorèrent toutes les fois où Lucy avait fait appel à Aquarius et Natsu se moqua du fait que Lucy avait peur d'elle les trois quarts du temps.

\- « Je voudrais que cela soit tout le temps comme ça, avec lui », pensa-t-elle. « C'est si agréable de passer une soirée tous les deux, si naturel entre nous ».

Après avoir l'aider à débarrasser la table et avoir été contraint de l'aider à faire la vaisselle, Natsu se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.

\- « Il neige ! Lucy, viens voir », lui cria-t-il.

\- « C'est vrai ? On va avoir un Noël blanc alors ! » dit-elle en se précipitant.

Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons et elle ne distingua presque plus les lumières des guirlandes.

\- « C'est magnifique », souflla-t-elle.

\- « C'est vrai », ajouta Natsu, la voix grave.

Elle se tourna vers lui et elle s'aperçut que c'est elle qu'il regardait. Elle se sentit une nouvelle fois rougir.

\- « Je vais peut-être y aller », ajouta Natsu en se redressant et en détournant rapidement le regard.

Lucy ne répondit pas.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle voulait encore parler et rire avec lui. Elle voulait encore qu'il la regarde comme il venait de le faire à l'instant. S'il s'en allait maintenant, elle était certaine que demain, il ferait comme si la soirée n'avait rien changé entre eux et ils partiraient faire, une fois de plus, une mission hasardeuse, sans que rien n'évolue.

Elle se sentit à nouveau jalouse de ce qu'il arrivait aux autres et triste également.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. C'étaient des larmes d'égoïste et de femme jalouse mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait simplement ne pas à avoir le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre, juste pour ce soir et qu'il n'ait d'attention que pour elle.

Natsu l'observait sans avoir l'air de savoir comment réagir. Les bras ballants, il se tenait pourtant suffisamment près de Lucie pour qu'elle s'aperçoive que la voir pleurer de nouveau le rendait également triste.

\- « Natsu… S'il te plaît… Reste avec moi… », lui dit-elle, suppliante. « Reste dormir avec moi ».

A ces mots, Natsu écarquilla les yeux et parut perdu.

Lucy s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Elle ne portait qu'un short et un débardeur et la sensation de leurs peaux nus, l'une contre l'autre, réveilla en elle le désir d'être plus proche encore de lui.

Il la serra contre lui.

\- « D'accord », chuchota-t-il, la bouche contre ses cheveux. « Je reste ».

Lucy sentit ses jambes flageoler et ses larmes coulèrent encore davantage. Elle espérait tellement qu'il prononce ces mots. Un flot d'émotions, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres, la submergea.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Lucy regarda par la fenêtre. Elle constata que la neige avait cessé de tomber et la ville était désormais recouverte d'un manteau blanc. La lune était pleine et éclairait la pièce comme en plein jour.

Elle se remémora soudain les événements des dernières heures et sa supplique envers Natsu pour qu'il reste dormir avec elle. Elle se retourna, affolée, mais constata rapidement qu'il se trouvait près d'elle, allongé dans le lit.

Il dormait profondément, la bouche entrouverte et Lucy rougit en constatant qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon.

\- « J'ai dû tellement pleuer que je me suis endormie », pensa-t-elle.

Elle sentait que ses yeux étaient encore gonflés par les larmes et lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle sentit leur goût salé.

Elle profita qu'il dorme pour observer Natsu à sa guise.

Ses cheveux étaient nonchalamment décoiffés et les traits de son visage étaient paisibles. Elle écouta sa respiration régulière et calme et elle se rendit compte que cela l'apaisait.

Son bras droit était posé sur son ventre qui se soulevait doucement à chaque inspiration et son autre bras reposait sous l'oreiller de Lucy.

\- « Il a dû me déposer dans le lit et peut-être même m'enlacer », pensa-t-elle, émue.

Elle regarda de nouveau son visage et s'arrêta sur sa bouche.

Et si elle s'approchait doucement, juste pour sentir, un peu plus, sa respiration… Si elle osait… Est-ce que cela le réveillerait ?

Elle approcha doucement son visage du sien, avec une lenteur calculée, en observant chaque détail de son visage.

\- « Il a l'air si paisible quand il dort », pensa-t-elle. « Il est si beau. Et si... ».

Subitement armée d'une nouvelle audace, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se redressa rapidement, prenant conscience de son geste.

\- « Quelle idiote », se dit-elle. « Et s'il s'était réveillé à ce moment-là ? Comment est-ce que je lui aurai expliqué la situation ? ».

Inquiète, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Natsu pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours.

Natsu l'observait sans rien dire, les yeux grands ouverts, aucune expression précise sur son visage.

\- « Natsu ! », s'écria-t-elle. « Tu es réveillé ? ».

Lucy sentit qu'elle avait les joues en feu et n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Natsu se releva jusqu'à être à la hauteur de Lucy et plaça ses mains autour de son visage.

\- « Natsu ? Que... ».

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Natsu plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa furieusement. Sa bouche était chaude et ses lèvres douces. D'abord surprise, Lucy fut rapidement emportée par ce baiser. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue contre ses lèvres, elle ouvrit un peu plus la bouche ppour qu(il trouve la sienne.

Ce baiser était passionné et Lucy se sentit presque défaillir tant il procurait en elle d'émotions et de… désir.

Les sensations que lui procuraient ce baiser étaient explosives et nouvelles mais elle se sentit également en confiance. Elle avait clairement envie de renforcer davantage le contact physique avec lui et de réduire encore davantage la distance entre eux.

Elle mit l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Natsu afin approfondir encore davantage ce baiser et plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille, de sorte qu'il n'y ait presque plus d'espace entre eux.

Tous deux n'étaient que peu vêtus et Lucy sentit alors le désir que Natsu ressentait pour elle, ce qui lui donna encore davantage confiance et de conviction pour ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Natsu déplaçait ses mains dans le dos de Lucy, caressant chaque parcelle de peau et ces gestes lui parurent naturels, comme s'il l'avait déjà touchée de cette manière auparavant. Ils se complétaient réellement en cet instant.

S'armant de courage, Lucy saisit les mains de Natsu et les placa sur ses fesses, afin qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'il pouvait aller plus loin encore.

Elle sentit qu'il hésitait et il se raidit soudainement, stoppant alors leur baiser.

\- « Lucy... », souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

\- « Je t'en prie Natsu. Ne me dis pas que tu veux qu'on arrête, parce que je ne suis pas certaine de ne pas sombrer dans la folie après ça. », répondit-elle, essoufflée par leur baiser.

Lucy se sentait très excitée, son corps plaqué contre le sien, leur peau en contact et la bouche encore gonflée de leur baiser. S'ils arrêtaient tout maintenant, elle n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face.

\- « C'est pas ça. », dit-il en souriant et en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Je voulais juste te dire : fais attention, je m'enflamme... ».

Lucy se sentit soulagée. Les mains de Natsu retrouvèrent rapidement leur place, le bas de son dos et Lucy retira alors son débardeur. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans un baiser passionné.

Brusquement, Natsu la saisit par la taille et l'allongea sur le lit, couvrant son corps de baisers.

\- « Natsu... », gémit Lucy, dans un souffle.

Elle sentit son désir monter de plus en plus, comme si toutes ces années ensemble avaient créé entre eux une tension sexuelle qui explosait enfin.

Il fait lentement glisser son short et sa culotte le long de ses jambes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait nue devant lui mais Lucy se sentit soudainement gênée. Cette fois-ci était différente.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il avait également enlever son caleçon et elle se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi rapide.

\- « Tu es tellement jolie, Lucy », lui dit-il tout en embrassant sa poitrine. « T'as pas idée... ».

Les doutes qu'elle avait pu avoir quelques instants auparavant s'envolèrent et elle se laissa aller dans ses sensations de pur plaisir.

Natsu se plaça au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- « Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- « Mais enfin ! Bien-sûr que oui ! », se renfrogna-t-elle.

Natsu rigola et l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- « D'accord. J'y vais alors ».

\- « Il prend ça comme un jeu ou un nouveau défi » pensa Lucy, attendrie.

Lorsqu'il la pénétra, Lucy ressentit tout d'abord une vive douleur.

\- « Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-il, la bouche contre son cou.

\- « Oui... », répondit-elle.

Elle avait mal mais n'allait pas le lui avouer, d'autant plus qu'au fur et à mesure de ses vas et viens, elle ressentit que la douleur laissait place à du désir et à du plaisir. Une sensation nouvelle qu'elle n'avait alors jamais ressentie.

Rapidement, elle sentit qu'elle avait besoin qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort, et le lui fit comprendre en enlaçant sa taille avec ses jambes.

« Ho… Natsu... », gémit-elle. « Plus fort... ».

Elle sentit son sourire contre son cou et il accéléra le mouvement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucy sentit une montée intense de plaisir et elle explosa en même temps que lui, criant son nom.

Paraissant épuisé, Natsu s'effondra à côté d'elle, la respiration haletante et ruisselant de sueur.

Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre conscience d'elle-même et de ce qu'il venait de se passer et se tourna vers lui, avide de connaître son ressenti à lui aussi.

Natsu avait les yeux fermés et commençait à ronfler, la bouche entrouverte.

\- « Je rêve... », se dit-elle. « Il s'est déjà endormi... ».

Finalement, cela la fit rire et elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche en se lovant contre lui.

Lucy attendit encore quelques minutes, afin d'être sûre qu'il dorme profondément. Lorsque sa respiration se fit lourde et régulière, elle chuchota :

\- « Je voulais te le dire tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Du coup, je préfère te le dire pendant que tu dors. C'est plus simple pour moi. Je t'aime ».

\- « Je t'aime aussi Lucy. On restera toujours ensemble », répondit-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- « Mais c'est pas vrai ! », s'exclama-t-elle, en se redressant. « Tu ne dors jamais ou quoi ! ».

Natsu l'enlaça.

\- « C'est toi qui ne veut pas que je dorme et qui n'arrête pas de me reveiller ! ».


	3. Gruvia

\- « Parce que ton corps... il est... à moi ».

A cette phrase, Juvia écarquilla les yeux.

Grey regardait ailleurs mais il sentait qu'il rougissait. Il n'osait pas regarder dans sa direction.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi... Quel imbécile ! » se dit-il en se sentant devenir de plus en plus rouge.

Il plaça sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qui le mette encore plus dans l'embarras.

Il jeta finalement un coup d'œil dans la direction de Juvia. Elle était restée dans la même position et continuait de le fixer avec de grands yeux, comme si elle essayait d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Elle se releva et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par Mirajane et Lisana qui se dirigeaient vers eux en portant leurs vêtements dans leur bras.

\- « On pensait que cela pourrait vous être utile », leur dit Mirajane, en leur tendant leurs habits.

\- « Ouais. Merci », répondit Grey, en tendant les mains.

Une fois rhabillés, il se tourna vers Juvia et, dans un élan de courage, lui saisit la main.

\- « Viens, on s'en va. Je t'emmène dîner », lui dit-il dans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

Juvia ne réagit pas et se laissa emmener loin de la fête.

Dans la rue, Grey finit par lâcher la main de Juvia, à regrets. Sa main était douce et chaude. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais il sentait que cela devenait gênant et il avait besoin de reprendre contenance pour réfléchir.

\- « Ce que j'ai dit, cela sonnait comme une déclaration... », se dit-il, pour lui-même. « Mais une déclaration... bizarre... ».

Tout en réfléchissant à la situation, il mit sa main droite dans sa poche et joua, du bout des doigts, avec l'objet qui s'y trouvait.

Il marchait quelques pas devant Juvia et ne savait pas trop quel sujet aborder pour essayer de rendre la situation moins gênante pour lui.

Il se retourna et l'observa.

Elle marchait tranquillement en regardant le sol et en se tenant les mains. Son attitude était pour le moins inhabituelle. Juvia aurait sûrement sauté de joie autrefois et serait maintenant collée à Grey.

Elle releva soudain les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs joues devinrent instantanément rouges et Grey détourna, encore une fois, le regard.

\- « Mince... », pensa-t-il. « Il faut que j'arrive à nouveau à lui parler normalement. Sinon, ce repas va être encore plus compliqué ».

Il s'arrêta devant une auberge dans laquelle la guilde avait déjà partagé un repas, un retour de mission.

\- « Est-ce que cela te convient, ici ? », lui demanda-t-il.

\- « Comme il plaira à Grey-sama », répondit-elle.

Sa voix était douce mais Juvia semblait pensive, comme si ce que Grey lui avait dit plus tôt la perturber finalement un peu. Au moment où il avait prononcé la phrase, Grey s'était dit qu'elle en profiterait pour s'agripper à son cou où quelque chose comme ça, comme elle avait déjà eu pour habitude de faire.

Au lieu de ça, elle avait juste rougi mais n'avait pas essayé quoi que ce soit d'autre,ce qui l'avait fortement étonné. La phrase qu'il avait prononcée était pourtant sans ambiguïté aucune.

Ils s'essayèrent face à face, ce qui permis à Grey de l'observer un peu mieux.

Étrangement, c'est elle qui paraissait la plus gênée. Mais elle était toujours aussi jolie, ses longs cheveux bleus tombant en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. Sa peau blanche lui paraissait si douce. Il était certain qu'elle devait être très douce.

\- « Mais à quoi, je pense, bon sang... », se dit-il pour lui-même, essayant de rassembler ses esprits.

Une fois leur commande passée, Grey se dit qu'il était temps qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'il éclaircisse la situation entre eux. Ce malaise avait suffisamment duré et cela devenait pénible.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Juvia lui dit :

\- « Grey-sama, Juvia a attendu si longtemps votre réponse ».

\- « Quelle réponse ? », pensa-t-il, surpris.

\- « Il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant que Juvia attend. Vous lui aviez promis que vous lui donneriez votre réponse après les événements de l'an passé », ajouta-t-elle.

La discussion qu'il avait eu, il y a maintenant longtemps, sur le toit de la guilde, lui revint d'un coup. Il avoua qu'il avait complètement occulté ce moment entre eux, même si la conversation qu'ils avaient eu alors avait compté à ses yeux et lui avait donné du courage.

Mais il s'était passé tellement de chose depuis.

\- « C'est vrai. Je te dois des explications et des réponses », finit-il par dire.

Grey repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis un peu plus d'un an.

Après la bataille finale contre Zeleph, il avait décidé de prendre un peu de recul sur les événements et sur ce qu'il avait vécu depuis quelques temps. Il avait besoin de rester seul pendant un petit moment et avait voyagé seul pendant plusieurs mois, remplissant des petites missions, dormant dans des auberges du pays, s'entraînant seul...

Il était parti sans rien dire à personne, sauf à Natsu. Il était persuadé que ce dernier avait compris la situation et les raisons qui l'avaient soudainement poussé à partir.

Il était revenu il y a quelques semaines et avait essayé de reprendre peu à peu sa place dans la guilde.

Il sentait que ce voyage lui avait permis d'avancer, de faire le point sur sa vie et sur ses objectifs mais il culpabilisait d'être parti sans rien dire et surtout sans lui avoir expliqué son besoin de recul, à elle.

A son retour, Grey s'attendait à ce qu'elle se jette dans ses bras ou même plus... Mais elle s'était contentée de sourire tristement pendant que les autres lui demandaient raconter son voyage ou s'il avait trouvé de nouvelles techniques de combat.

Il avait alors trouvé cela étrange de sa part mais pensait que les choses redeviendraient normales entre eux avec le temps.

Mais Juvia était restée sur sa réserve et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de discussion normale jusqu'à ce soir.

\- « Je suis parti sans rien t'expliquer. Je suis désolé », lâcha-t-il.

\- « Grey-sama, vous avez fait beaucoup de peine à Juvia, encore une fois », dit-elle, les yeux embués.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

\- « C'est la deuxième fois que vous laissez Juvia, sans explication et sans lui dire au-revoir. Est-ce que vous pensez que Juvia ne peut pas comprendre ce que vous ressentez ? », ajouta-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle paraissait en colère et triste, à la fois. Ses mains, posées sur la table, entre eux, tremblaient et elle regardait le verre d'eau posé devant elle avec une intensité déconcertante.

Grey se sentit soudainement très mal et le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti à son retour lui revint violemment.

\- « Juvia... », commença-t-il.

Il faut interrompu par la serveuse qui leur apportait leurs commandes.

Grey continua de fixer Juvia, sans un regard pour elle.

Un fois que cette dernière fut partie, il tenta de s'expliquer.

\- « Je sais que c'est mal ce que j'ai fait et que je suis, encore une fois, parti sans explication. Mais, il faut que tu saches, que j'avais besoin de partir, à ce moment-là et que c'était une urgence pour moi. »

Grey s'interrompit quelques secondes et but un peu de la boisson qu'il avait commandé. Il saisit de nouveau l'objet qu'il avait dans la poche, afin de se donner un peu de contenance et le courage de continuer à lui expliquer les raisons de son départ.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se livrer et l'exercice lui paraissait plus que compliqué, surtout maintenant qu'il était face à elle, si proches physiquement.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan et, pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de se noyer dedans.

Il repris sa respiration qu'il avait retenu pendant quelques secondes et continua :

\- « J'avais besoin de prendre du recul sur qui j'étais et sur ce que j'avais fait ces derniers temps et surtout le mal que j'avais pu faire aux autres. Tout ces gens qui se sont sacrifiés pour moi... toutes ces années... c'était trop et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir »...

Sa voix tremblait et il serra les poings en prononçant ces mots.

\- « Ul... puis sa fille... mon père... mes amis... Ils se sont tous sacrifiés pour que je reste en vie et je n'ai aucun moyen de réparer ça... »

Grey sentit que les larmes commençaient à monter et il prit une autre gorgée pour essayer de se calmer.

\- « Et puis, il y a eu toi... », ajouta-t-il en la regardant.

Juvia était restée à le regarder parler, sans rien dire. Concentrée sur chaque mot, comme si elle essayait de percer un mystère. A ces derniers, elle parut surprise.

\- « Quand j'ai cru que tu étais morte... », dit-il, sa voix se brisant sur ce dernier mot. « J'ai... comme explosé de rage. J'ai été incapable de te protéger... ».

Grey serra davantage ses poings et ses jointures devinrent blanches.

\- « Juvia va bien, Grey-sama », finit-elle par dire. « Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter maintenant ».

Elle posa ses doigts délicats sur la main serrée de Grey et ce dernier ne réussit pas tout de suite à effacer les images du corps ensanglanté de Juvia qui lui étaient revenues à l'esprit. Il repensa aussi à la cicatrice que cela lui avait laissé sur le corps.

Il finit par poser son autre main sur la sienne. Son contact l'apaisait et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, en soufflant.

\- « Je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti, Juvia », reprit-il.

Juvia retira sa main et fixa le contenu de son assiette qu'ils n'avaient pas touché depuis le début de leur conversation.

\- « Depuis que Juvia a rencontré Grey-sama, elle est la personne la plus heureuse sur cette terre. », commença-t-elle.

Grey s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par le regard intense de Juvia.

\- « Juvia n'avait jamais connu un tel bonheur avant de vous rencontrer. Et peu important le fait que Grey-sama n'avait pas toujours l'air d'apprécier sa présence, Juvia était toujours heureuse quand vous n'étiez pas loin d'elle. Les quelques mois que Juvia et Grey-sama ont passé ensemble à s'entraîner et à travailler tous les jours, ont sûrement été les plus heureux de sa vie ».

La culpabilité revint encore plus forte à Grey, comme un coup de poing.

Il avait été, encore une fois, un sale égoïste. Il avait agi en ne pensant qu'à lui et sans penser, une seule seconde, le mal qu'il pouvait, de nouveau, lui faire.

Mais il avait décidé de se racheter et le recul pris tout ce temps lui avait permis de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour ses amis et pour elle.

« Pour moi aussi. », dit-il. « Je veux dire : les mois passés ensemble dans cette maison, tous les jours, ont été très heureux. Même si j'avais en permanence un autre objectif en tête, chaque fois que je me rendais compte de tout ce que tu faisais pour moi, j'étais heureux ».

Juvia parue très touchée par ces mots et sourit timidement à Grey.

« Si tu n'as plus faim, je te raccompagne », ajouta-t-il.

Ils n'avaient quasiment pas touché à leurs plats. Juvia acquiesça et se leva.

Sur le chemin vers la pension pour filles où logeait Juvia, Grey se sentit frustré. Il n'avait pas réussi à dire tout ce qu'il ressentait à Juvia. Pour elle, c'était tellement plus simple.

Elle lui avait rapidement fait comprendre qu'il lui plaisait et il aurait aimé que cela soit tout aussi simple pour lui.

Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, Juvia demanda à Grey :

« Vous voulez boire un thé avec Juvia ? ».

« Heu... dans ta chambre? », demanda Grey, sentant que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et ouvrit la porte.

« Oui. Comme quand Grey-sama et Juvia étions dans la maison dans la forêt et qu'ils revenaient de l'entraînement », ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- « Comment résister ? », se demanda-t-il.

Grey entra dans sa chambre et découvrit un univers quasiment uniquement consacré à lui : des photos, des peluches, des objets lui ayant appartenu... Il en eut le tournis.

Dans un autre contexte, il aurait pris les jambes à son cou.

Grey ne savait pas trop où s'asseoir. Trouvant que le lit de Juvia était trop... intime, il s'installa dans un fauteuil non loin de là et la regarda préparer du thé, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent quand ils vivaient ensemble.

Il ne lui avait pas menti. Même s'il était alors obsédé par Zeleph et sa vengeance à cette époque, chaque fois que cet objectif s'éloignait de son esprit, il constatait combien la présence de Juvia l'apaisait et lui faisait du bien.

Il avait probablement déjà conscience des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle à ce moment-là mais les idées sombres prenaient alors le dessus et chassaient tout sentiment heureux.

Lorsqu'il était parti, cette nuit, sans laisser de message, son plan en tête, il savait que cela la ferait souffrir. Mais l'avertir aurait pu la mettre en danger.

Il espérait qu'elle lui pardonne, une fois que tout serait terminé.

Mais il avait recommencé et l'avait quittée, de nouveau, sans plus d'explication.

Juvia posa un main sur son épaule. Grey se rendit compte qu'il avait sa tête entre les mains et qu'il devait paraître complètement dévasté.

« Grey-sama, est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda Juvia.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ? », lui répondit Grey, en relevant la tête. « Pour arriver à me dire tout ce que tu ressens aussi facilement ? ».

Juvia lui sourit.

« Peut-être que si Grey-sama n'arrive pas à dire ce qu'il ressent, il peut simplement le montrer ? ».

Le laissant en suspens avec cette phrase, Juvia le laissa dans son fauteuil et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, Grey entendit l'eau de la douche couler.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
